Infancia obligada
by Dan72
Summary: Contraparte de 'Nueva Infancia' Dean busca a Sam pero en lugar de eso se encuentra a dios quien lo hace un niño obligandole a tener una infancia por lo menos una semana estando al cargo de Gabriel, ahora Dean tiene que actuar como un niño no como un cazador (Contiene spank)
1. Chapter 1

Dean se había despertado a media noche sin encontrar a su hermano en la habitación del motel, le llamo al móvil tantas veces como pudo, llamó a Bobby y no había rastro de Sam, ambos cazadores temían que Sam hubiera escapado para decirle que "si" a Lucifer pero ni siquiera Castiel sabía dónde estaba.

—Dean cálmate, seguramente aparecerá en un par de horas—

—No intentes calmarme Cass, mi hermano puede estar en cualquier lugar justo ahora—

Cuando Dean cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos estaba en un lugar distinto, estaba en aquella casa del profeta Chuck.

—Hola Dean—saludo el profeta que tanto conocía

—¿Chuck?—

—¿Estás buscando a Sam?—

Claro, como profeta, Chuck podría saber dónde estaba Sam, eso solucionaría los problemas.

—No soy un profeta Dean, soy dios—

—¿Qué?—

—Lo que escuchaste, ahora sobre Sam—

—Espera…¿dios?—Dean comprendió todo, avanzo hasta estar frente a Chuck—¿Qué le hiciste a Sam?—

—Tranquilo, le hice un favor, el mismo favor que te hare a ti—Chuck chasqueo los dedos convirtiendo a Dean en un niño de 8 años.

—¿¡Qué!?—

—Regrese a Sam en el tiempo a antes de la misma creación de los humanos, lo regrese como un novato—explico Chuck ignorando la impresión de Dean.

—¿Novato?—

—Un ángel pequeño, los arcángeles lo están cuidando—

—Hijo de perra ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?—

—Porque tiene un alma pura, no quiero que lo que suceda en el futuro lo afecte demasiado—

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?—pregunto Dean

—Que quiero que tú también tengas un poco de la infancia que perdiste—

—Yo no quiero esto—

—Pues no tienes opción—

Comenzaba a molestarle todo aquello, eran demasiadas cosas para él en un solo momento, dios, Sam como un ángel, el apocalipsis.

—Tenemos el apocalipsis en la vuelta de la esquina, no hay tiempo para…—

—Una semana—dijo Chuck cruzando los brazos—Dentro de una semana despertaras siendo normal con Sam al lado tuyo igualmente normal—

—¿Y si no acepto?—

—No dejare que Sam vuelva, le di un año allá, puedo aumentar el tiempo—

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

—Quiero que vivas está feliz semana como un niño, sin preocuparte del apocalipsis, sin preocuparte por Sam, solo se un niño y que cuando Sam vuelva no le cuentes nada de esto, él pensara que nadie sabe sobre su situación—

—¿Solo una semana?—

—Solo una semana, entonces ¿Qué dices Dean?—

—Bien—

Dean volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba ahora en el cuarto del motel donde había dejado a Castiel, pero no había nadie en la habitación.

—Tengo que llamar a Bobby—

Camino hasta la cama para tomar el celular, realmente tener el cuerpo más pequeño era algo complicado, tendría que acostumbrarse a caminar así, tomo el celular buscando el número de Bobby.

—Entonces era verdad—se escuchó una burla desde atrás.

—¿Gabriel? No estabas…—

—¿Muerto? Pues…algo así, pero creo que ahora importa más tu situación—

—Si solo vienes a burlarte lárgate, estoy ocupado—

Gabriel avanzo hasta estar frente a Dean.

—Oh no pequeño, vengo a cuidar de ti—

Por alguna extraña razón a Dean le dio un escalofrío al escuchar aquello, miro hacia Gabriel olvidándose de todo solo se concentró en lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Q-Qué?—

—Papá fue conmigo—explicó mientras daba un par de pasos—Me explico lo de la semana y me dijo que cuidara de ti, que viera que actuaras como un niño correctamente, no cacerías, no armas, nada de apocalipsis—

Eso comenzaba a sonar como un callejón sin salida y no parecía ser uno bueno.

—¿Y tú aceptaste? Así sin pensarlo—

—Chico, papá fue a hablar conmigo después de siglos sin aparecer, no podía solo ignorar y reclamar, también quería escuchar—

—Entonces aceptaste—

Gabriel asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Después de que te abandono y desapareció todavía piensas hacer lo que te diga? Por eso detesto a los ángeles—

—Chico, no sabes lo que sucedió mientras hablaba con él así que deja de suponer que la situación es tan simple—

—Sabes que, a mí no me importa lo que tengas que decir, iré con Bobby—Dean tomo las llaves del impala pero tan pronto como las tomo desaparecieron de su mano, miro hacia Gabriel quien las tenía en sus manos.

—Los niños no conducen—

—¡Devuélvemelas!—

—Chico, estuve de acuerdo con papá porque eres igual que yo, atrapado en el fuego cruzado—explico Gabriel—Tú no apoyas a ningún lado, se te obligo a seguir un destino que no querías jugando en un tablero sucio—

—Igual que ahora, solo estoy atrapado en algo que no puedo controlar—

—Pero esto es un tipo de regalo, para que puedas ser feliz una semana al menos—

—Yo no quiero nada de eso, quiero recuperar a Sam y que el apocalipsis termine—

—Pues no tienes otra opción—

—¿Qué tal si termino contigo, tomo mis llaves y me voy?—

—Papá me dijo que te tratara como un novato, no quieres saber lo que le haría a un novato que me llegara a atacar—

—¿Novato? Chuck dijo que había convertido a Sam en eso devolviéndolo antes de la creación de los humanos—

—¿Qué?—

—Sí, eso fue lo que dijo, que le dio un año o algo así—

Gabriel retrocedió hasta sentarse en una silla, pensaba seriamente lo mucho que se parecía la situación.

—¿S-Solo te dijo eso?—pregunto mirando a Dean

—Dijo que los arcángeles lo cuidaban—

Gabriel sonrió, había pasado tanto tiempo y no se había dado cuenta, quizás era solo que quería olvidarlo todo sobre aquel año con ese extraño novato.

—Samuel—murmuro riendo—Ya veo la razón del porque era tan extraño—

—¿Sabes algo de eso?—

—Claro, hubo un novato extraño hace siglos, era un pequeño que se metía en demasiados problemas para ser nuevo ¿Puedes creer que intento viajar en el tiempo con un Castiel y un Baltazar jóvenes? Ahora se él por qué quería ir a la tierra con tantas ganas o solo salir por su cuenta—Gabriel miro hacia Dean—Y también a quien se refería con su hermano—

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso?—

—Un día desapareció, nadie lo logro encontrar por ningún lado, ni tierra ni cielo ni infierno—

—¿Infierno?—

—Sí, también intento ir al infierno pensando que tendría más suerte—

—¿Y no la tuvo?—

—Claro que no, Miguel tuvo que ir al infierno por él con algunos soldados, nadie murió por suerte pero Sam sí que se llevó una buena paliza, Miguel estaba tan preocupado y molesto—dijo Gabriel poniéndose de pie—Incluso antes de que existieran los demonios era peligroso el infierno, un lugar donde perderse era el fin, oscuro, caliente, frío, depende el lugar donde caigas—

—Se sobre eso, pero ¿A qué te refieres con que Miguel le dio una paliza?—

—Vamos Dean, sé que tu padre llego a darte una que otra nalgada cuando eras pequeño así que debes saber que es una paliza—

—S-Sí pero ¿Por qué?—

—Porque así se disciplinan a los novatos—

Ahora comenzaba a espantarse con la idea, Chuck le dijo a Gabriel que lo tratara como un novato y eso incluía todo.

—¿Tú no irás a…—pregunto mirando hacia Gabriel

—No me des motivos y viviremos una semana tranquilos y bien—

—No permitiré que me trates como un niño—reclamo Dean molesto

—Pues será un problema porque debes ser un niño—

—¿No podrías solo dejarme con Bobby? Él sabrá cuidar de mí, ya lo hizo—

—Eso le dije a mi padre, pero te diré lo mismo que me dijo a mí—explicaba Gabriel guardando todo lo que necesitaba en una mochila—Los demonios, cazadores y ángeles están detrás de ustedes, a menos que quieras arriesgar a Bobby y que te maten es mejor que te quedes conmigo, a mí nadie me atacara—

—¡Bien! ¡Perfecto!—

—Estas atrapado conmigo como tu niñera, acostúmbrate y solo será una semana así que no te quejes ¿Quieres ir a ver a Cass y Bobby?—

—¿Podemos ir con ellos?—

—Claro, Cass te está buscando junto con Bobby desde su casa, están pensando y llamando personas, podemos pasar a saludarles y contarles tu situación, además viajo muy rápido—

Dean suspiro resignándose, quizás allá lograría tener algo de aceite sagrado para atrapar al arcángel y lograr escapar o solo lograría expulsarlo al cielo con algún sigilo de destierro, ya pensaría en algo para salir de esa situación y continuar buscando una solución para el apocalipsis.

—Vamos, tengo todo lo que puedas necesitar—

Gabriel le tendió la mano a Dean el cual dudo antes de tomarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Aparecieron en la casa de Bobby, Dean se sujetó el estómago algo mareado y Gabriel camino lejos buscando desde la cocina hasta la oficina de Bobby volviendo a donde estaba Dean.

—Parece que no hay nadie—

Se escuchó una escopeta cargándose y ambos voltearon hacia un lado encontrándose con Bobby en su silla de ruedas apuntándoles con la escopeta.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó sin bajar la escopeta, sino fuera porque había visto un niño quizás habría disparado.

—Bobby, soy yo—

Bajo la escopeta por un segundo dándose cuenta de que aquel niño de verdad se veía como Dean cuando era mucho más joven, pero luego volvió a subirla.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta?—

—Calma—dijo Gabriel apareciendo al lado de Bobby—Es el Dean que conoces—

Bobby no lo dudo más, le disparo a Gabriel pero este apenas se movió tocando su propio pecho donde había recibido el disparo.

—Eso se siente extraño—comento

—¿Eres un ángel?—

—Arcángel, soy Gabriel—contesto —pero primero que nada ¿Quieres ponerte de pie? Te ayudare un poco con eso—

Bobby le miro unos momentos haciendo lo que le dijeron, se apoyó poniéndose de pie, miro al arcángel, de verdad le había ayudado.

Gabriel le explico todo lo sucedido, sobre Dean y Sam, sobre cuidar a Dean; Bobby lo comprendió y accedió a que se quedaran en su casa mientras todo esto pasaba para que estuvieran más seguros.

—¿Dónde esta mi bebe?—pregunto Dean después de un rato mirando a Gabriel

—¿Tu auto? Esta estacionado afuera chico, pero yo—mostro las llaves en sus manos—tengo las llaves hasta que tengas la altura o edad para conducir—

—Eso no es justo, es mío y si tengo la edad—

—No por ahora, yo decidiré eso—se burló Gabriel, en cierto sentido era divertido ver a Dean reclamarle.

—Tengo licencia para conducir—

—Falsa—

—Pero la tengo—

—Chico, deja de discutir, tu auto ahora es mío por esta semana, no lo tocare pero tu tampoco—

—Quiero sacar algunas armas de atrás y…—comenzó Dean

—¿Armas? Un niño no debe tener armas en las manos—

Detesto aquello de verdad, ese tono que usaba Gabriel de desaprobación, pero incluso cuando fue un niño tuvo que tener un arma siempre, se sentía vulnerable e inseguro.

—Siempre tuve un arma ¿Qué hare si me atacan?—

—Sí te atacan yo te protegeré—contesto Gabriel—Además no creo que un ángel, demonio o cualquier criatura ataque donde está un arcángel, así que quédate tranquilo—

—¿Y si hay una cacería o…—

—Nada de cacerías chico—

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes decirme que puedo o no hacer!—grito Dean pateando el suelo, ahora sí que parecía un niño a punto de hacer una rabieta.

—Pues te tengo noticias chico, estoy a cargo de tu cuidado así que tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga y cuando digo que no habrá armas o cacería es que no habrá y punto—Gabriel había avanzado señalando a Dean con un dedo mirándole severamente, sí tan solo Dean se portara mejor podría ser más algún amigo divertido que un guardián pero sabía que Dean no sería sencillo.

—Bobby, dile algo—dijo Dean en busca de algo de apoyo

Bobby había observado la discusión en silencio, había pensado que todo era mejor así, un poco de infancia para Dean sin armas, cacerías o preocupaciones de todo por lo que no quería interferir.

—Creo que tiene razón, es mejor que aproveches y descanses un poco—

—¡El mundo se está acabando, no tengo tiempo de descansar!—

Gabriel suspiro pesadamente, había aceptado esto por algo de culpa que sentía por haber matado a Dean, también por lo sucedido con Sam hace tanto tiempo y por ultimo porque su padre se lo había pedido a él, no a Miguel, Lucifer o Raphael, a él, pero ahora comenzaba a ver lo difícil que sería.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo preparar lo que quieras—ofreció sonriendo

—No quiero comer, quiero mis armas—

—Entonces hamburguesa—Gabriel le ignoro chasqueando los dedos y aparecieron tres hamburguesas.

Tenía hambre pero se negaba a comer así que se cruzó de brazos mirando a Gabriel, el arcángel le ignoro caminando hacia la mesa sentándose, él no comía pero quizás lo haría para darle algo de tentación a Dean, sabía que por cualquier motivo Dean se negaría a comer hasta que cumpliera lo que quería.

Bobby había aceptado, por lo cual saco un paquete de cervezas poniéndolo en la mesa y comenzando a comer tranquilamente, él no era responsable y sabía que lo terco que era Dean por lo cual le dejaría en paz, además Gabriel le había pedido secretamente que le dejara encargarse por completo del chico y acepto, quizás un poco de infancia no le haría mal a Dean.

Había pasado varios minutos y Dean seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados, eso comenzaba a molestar a Gabriel, no había conocido a nadie más terco que Lucifer y Miguel pero parecía que alguien competía con ellos y comenzaba a cansarle.

—Dean, aunque no comas siéntate—sugirió seriamente pero Dean le ignoro—Dean, estas acabando con mi paciencia—

—Y a mí que me importa tu paciencia, no quiero nada de tus trucos—

—Dean, siéntate, no lo repetiré—advirtió Gabriel

—No quiero y no lo haré—

—Obedece—

—¡Que no quiero! ¡Maldición!—

Gabriel chasqueo lo dedos de nuevo y Dean apareció sentado en la mesa, al verse en ese lugar comenzó a luchar por salir de la silla pero parecía que algo lo ataba a ella.

—No te levantaras de esa silla hasta que comas algo—

Dean no espero, comenzó a gritar, maldecir y a moverse intentando salir de la silla, nada parecía funcionar pero no se detenía, notaba que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, de verdad que era una mierda ser tan pequeño e intentar lucha de esa manera pues sabía que no era tan fuerte.

Aquella pequeña rabieta comenzaba a molestar incluso a Bobby así que intento calmarlo un par de veces pero Dean le ignoro, si fueran otros tiempo Bobby se habría encargado de ese comportamiento de Dean, pero justo ahora él no era responsable de Dean por lo cual se puso de pie saliendo de la casa, eso siempre ayudaba a Dean a tranquilizarse o al menos ayudaba algunas veces.

Dean pateaba, se retorcía y gritaba algunas maldiciones hacia el arcángel inútilmente, Gabriel le había intentado ignorar pero después de que Bobby se fue ya comenzaba a cansarle.

—Dean cálmate, no lograras nada solo…—

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Libérame!—

—Dean, intenta calmarte porfavor—

—¡Déjame ir maldito y estúpido arcángel!—

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Gabriel se puso de pie tomando a Dean levantándole le dio tres azotes, lo tomo por los hombros y le hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

—Detén esto ahora ¡Entendiste! No volveré a repetirlo—advirtió volviendo a dejar a Dean en la silla.

Dean se había sorprendido por todo, estaba paralizado en la silla hasta que comprendió todo lo sucedido.

—¿Tú me…—sintió vergüenza de solo decirlo

—Estabas saliéndote de control—

—¡No puedes hacerlo!—grito Dean molesto

—¿Quieres probar lo que puedo o no hacer? Estas a mi cuidado chico y tengo paciencia pero no tanta así que no me pruebes—

Dean suspiro un poco más tranquilo, continuaba molesto pero sabía que el arcángel podía cumplir con su amenaza.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No puedes solo dejarme en paz y tu seguir con tu vida?—

—Prometí que te cuidaría, no puedo solo irme y ya—contesto Gabriel más tranquilo de que Dean dejara de patear y gritar.

—Ya me has asesinado ¿Y ahora quieres encargarte de mí?—

Gabriel levantó los hombros —Sé que es raro pero ya está así que come algo—

—No quiero comer—

—¿Vamos a comenzar la misma discusión de nuevo? Sí vas a empezar otra vez dímelo y te pondré sobre mi rodilla primero pero te aseguro que vas a comer algo, así que tu decide—

Dean apretó los puños unos momentos pero se calmó tomando la hamburguesa, Gabriel también se relajó al ver que no habría más lucha.


End file.
